Marry You
by Ino Death
Summary: What happens when two people are madly in love with each other and drunk at the same time? Misaki and Akihiko are madly in love and drunk, however Akihiko wants Misaki to be his little bride and asks him to marry him in the most beautiful way possible. Want to know how read to find out.


Ok I've had this idea for a while and I'm going to put this in my oneshot complication. But I thought that since my stories are usually very depressing I thought this would be a nice change of pace. Ino out~ ))

Marry you

**Akihiko's POV:**

It's a beautiful night, the stars are shining and the moon is just above us. We're both more than a little tipsy yet I'm thankful we're at home. I look at Misaki and smile. He looked cuter than ever being more than a little drunk. Being in a drunken state my mind isn't think properly and I'm saying the most outrageous nonsense.

And since we were drunk we were looking for something dumb to do.

So I whisper into Misaki's ear. "Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you."

Misaki blushed and I couldn't help myself and kissed his beautiful rosy red lips. The look in his eye made me feel like I was in heaven. They were so beautiful.

I look back at my glass of wine and then just gave up.

At that very moment I remember a song I had listen to on the radio not too long ago and I had it downloaded on my phone. I decided to plug my phone up to the stereo and put the song and smirked my classic smirk.

Misaki looked a bit confused, but then stared at me with shock as he heard the song I put on.

"It's a beautiful night," I start to sing and then pick my little flower up.

"We're looking for something dumb to do." I continue and he blushed bright pink but smiled.

"Hey baby," He started to sing along with me.

"I think I wanna marry you." I kissed his cheek and he avoided my gaze. He jumped out of my arms and then ran behind the couch while we continued to sing.

"Is it the look in your eyes," I sang and he smiled

"Or is it this dancing juice?" He said and I pouted teasingly.

"Who cares baby," I sang and he blushed as he came over and kissed him.

"I think I wanna marry you." We both sang. Misaki blushed brightly but I'm pretty sure it's because he's embarrassed. I'm not going to let this go.

"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh," I sing as I take his hand.

"No one will know oh oh oh," He sings a bit questionably, and I nod my head yes, to answer his question.

"Oh, come on, Misaki." I sing and Misaki blushes brighter than I've ever seen him. I smile and continue to sing.

"Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh," I sing and he teases me with next line.

"Shots of patron?" He asked with a smile and I just chuckle.

"And it's on, Misaki." I say and he runs back behind the sofa again.

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no." I sing hoping he'll sing the next verse.

"Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah." He sings lightly and I sing with him. He smiles at this as I look over the top of the sofa to look down at him.

"And we'll go, go, go, go-go." I continue. He just looks down trying to avoid my eyes

"If you're ready, like I'm ready." I tease him and he looks up with an adorable pout on his face.

"Cause it's a beautiful night," I sing and he smiles a bit.

"We're looking for something dumb to do." He sings and I ruffle his hair.

"Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." I sing and he looks down as he comes out from behind the sofa.

"Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice?" He sings and then hugs me. I smile and hug him back. God he's too cute.

"Who cares baby," Misaki blushes as I sing in his ear this one line.

"I think I wanna marry you." Misaki sang along with me and then ran over to the stairs. He teased me by looking back as he started up the steps.

"I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh," I sings as I run over to him. When I get over to him I pick him up and he blushed a bright red. I smirked at this and teased him by singing the next line.

"So what you wanna do?" He asked me with a cute smiled. I had to stop myself from kissing him senseless.

"Let's just run boy." I say and continued up the stairs.

"If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool." He said looking at me like I would leave him.

"No, I won't blame you" I sing and kiss him.

"It was fun, Usagi." He sang with a small smirk as I opened the door to my bedroom.

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no" I sang and misaki and put him down on the bed nicely.

"Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah." I sang as he refused. We by now couldn't hear the music and yet we were still too drunk to even care.

"And we'll go, go, go, go-go." He sang with a cute glare, knowing he wouldn't be able to walk in the morning.

"If you're ready, like I'm ready." I sang and his face turned pink. Grabbing my my shirt he kissed me and started to sing the next few verses.

"Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you." He sang with a smile. He looked away and then let go of my shirt. I smirked and started to sing the rest.

"Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you." I sing and his adorable blush darkens. I kiss him on the cheek and smirk as he knows he won't be walking tomorrow.

"Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu," I continue and he turns his head away again. Even so I could still see his bright red cheeks.

"Tell me right now baby," I continued and he looked at me with that determined look he has and I smiled happily at him.

"Tell me right now baby, baby." I sing again and he pulls me into a kiss as he starts the next verse with the cutest face I've ever seen.

"Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby, baby." He sings and I almost lost my composure. He just looks so cute.

"Oh, it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you." I sing and he smiles the happiest smile I've seen in the last year.

"Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you." I whisper in his ear and because of my original intentions of this night coming back to me I take off my tie and pull out the ring box in my back pocket. I pull it out and Misaki blushed even brighter than I thought he would.

"Misaki I know you're a little more than tipsy, but marry me!" I say and he hugs me.

"... I.. I... I " **((A/N: But because this isn't a humorous parody I'm not letting Aikawa barge in like a fangirling bitch and ruin the entire thing... maybe in the end I'll come barging in and give my adopted son a hug just for shit's and giggles but that will be after the lemon. This is also a warning. Those of you who don't want the lemony goodness (I don't understand why you wouldn't) just scroll to the bottom to where you don't see the italics))**

**3rd Person POV:**

"_I...I...I DO!" Misaki said and then turned his faces away. Akihiko smiled lovingly at Misaki and kissed his cheek._

"_Look at me." He said and then cupped Misaki's face and turned it lightly. Misak obeyed hesitantly and Akihiko kissed his lips gently. Pulling away Misaki blushed and looked more submissive than ever. His blush was brighter than ever and Akihiko just smiled at him. He stripped himself and his beautiful love of their clothing and Misaki once again turned his head away. Akihiko took this chance and gave a lick at Misaki's neck. The boy moaned and tried to hold his voice in._

"_U-... Usagi-san..." Misaki moaned as Akihiko started to kiss down Misaki's neck. He kissed him all over his neck and Misaki could do nothing but writhe and moan under the bigger and older man. Akihiko smirked as he teased Misaki's youthful sensitive body, and slowly trailed his hands down to his waist._

"_Misaki~ I want you." He whispered in the boys ear as he nipped lightly. Misaki whimpered and arched his back off the bed from pleasure. Akihiko liked the responses he was getting and moved down to the nape of Misaki's stomach and started to kiss down. Misaki turned his head and then bit his knuckle._

"_U...Usagi-san..." Misaki moaned again and Akihiko gave a lick from the base of the smaller's cock. Misaki's eyes widened and tries his best to not make a sound. Akihiko just looked up at Misaki, whose face was redder than a tomato. Akihiko smirked and licked the head of his cock. "Usagi-san! S..Stop... teasing..." the brown haired boy moaned and Akihiko couldn't help but chuckle._

"_For the 4 years I've known you and you've known me, you've never gotten use to it have you?" He asked and Misaki looked away. He moved up to hover over his little lover and smirked._

"_No! How could anyone get use to it." Misaki said and Akihiko cupped his cheek once again._

"_Look at me." Akihiko said and gently moved his face._

"_I don't want to..." Misaki whispered embarrassedly. Akihiko just smiled and tried again to make him face him._

"_Why not?" He asked and kissed his cheek and then down to his neck._

"_Because, it's embarrassing!" He exclaimed. Akihiko chuckled and the once again tried to get Misaki to look at him._

"_How it embarrassing? Hmm? No one's here but me." Akihiko continued to pressure teasingly. Akihiko knew why Misaki was embarrassed but he wanted him to repeat what he had said 3 years ago on his 19th birthday._

"_It's because it's you." Misaki said giving into the older man's wishes. Akihiko just chuckled and kissed Misaki's cheek._

"_I love you." He said and Misaki turned his head with Akihiko's hand. Akihiko took this as an invitation and kissed his lips with all his passion. Misaki moaned into the kiss as Akihiko brought his hands down to Misaki's sensitive member. Letting Misaki go, Akihiko started to move down lower and started to suck him off._

_Misaki's eyes widened as he felt the man do this and he gripped the pillow hard. "U... Usagi-san... Ah~" Misaki couldn't keep his moans at bay as he felt the man down at his nether regions do unspeakable things. He was losing his mind to the raw unadulterated pleasure that Akihiko was so blessfully giving him. _

_Akihiko looked up at Misaki's face as he sucked the small boy off, loving the feeling of him writhing beneath him and moaning his name. As he he did this he reached out for the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube from in there and smirked._

_Misaki saw the look Akihiko was giving him and couldn't help but shy away. 'He's gonna take me all night and make me stay home tomorrow.' Misaki thought but was a bit happy about it._

_Opening the cap to the bottle of lube Akihiko poured a generous amount on his fingers and slowly put it in Misaki's tight ass. Misaki's eyes widened as he felt Akihiko put on of his fingers in him and blushed. He couldn't take much more and moved his hands to Akihiko's head_

"_U... Usagi!~ I... I'm gonna cum~!" Misaki moaned and Akihiko just sucked harder and faster on Misaki's sensitive cock. "Ah..!" Misaki moaned. He couldn't hold back, not when Akihiko was looking at him like a beast who was about to ravish his prey._

_Crying out the man's name Misaki came hard into his mouth. Akihiko smiled and drank every last bit in his mouth. When he let his little lover's cock go he licked his lips and started to move his fingers in and out a little faster. _

"_Misaki~" Akihiko whispered as he moved up to Misaki's ear. "I love you." He said and kissed him. Misaki's eyes, lidded with lust and love, kissed back hesitantly and wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he kissed back. Akihiko groaned and started to add another finger into Misaki's ass as he knew it was loose enough. He continued to prepare the smaller male, not wanting to hurt him._

_Misaki could only bite his finger to hold back the moans and even then you could still hear the smaller. His face was flushed. He didn't want to hear his moans. It was too embarrassing for the younger man. Akihiko chuckled as he saw this then kissed Misaki's neck. "Don't hide your voice. I want to hear it. I want to hear your beautiful voice as I pound into you." He said. His voice was husky Misaki's entire body was tingling with the pleasure Akihiko was giving him._

"_Do-don't say such... Ah~... Things..." Misaki moaned and Akihiko just chuckled._

"_But Misaki's likes it when I say these things. Your body's telling me so." He teases and shivers run down Misaki's back.  
><em>"_No! No I don't...Ah~" Misaki moaned out and his blush became even brighter. Akihiko just chuckled and then kissed his lips. _

"_Misaki~ Can I take you now?" He asked lust evidently in his voice. Misaki blushed and turned his head. "Can I take you to the realms of ecstasy where you'll lose your mind in cloud nine?" he continued and Misaki just moaned._

_Akihiko took his finger's out and used a generous amount of lube on Misaki's ass and on his hard cock. _

_Misaki blushed but spread his legs for Akihiko. He grabbed the pillow next to him a cover his face. Akihiko just chuckled at Misaki's shyness and aligned his cock to his ass. "Misaki, look at me." He said and Misaki shook his head no. "Misaki." Akihiko said once again. Misaki just gripped the pillow harder. Akihiko smiled as he remembered what happened 3 years ago when he brought Misaki home from Takahiro's. Chuckling Akihiko thrusted into Misaki once and smiled as he saw Misaki let go of the pillow. He smirked and then took the pillow away to kiss his lovely little lover._

_Misaki moaned loudly as he felt Akihiko thrust right into him without any warning. He let go of the pillow and was then kissed by Akihiko. Misaki closed his eyes and kissed back. He loved his rabbit but sometimes this man was over his head._

_Misaki couldn't help but moan. This man was so big and he filled him up completely. "U-Usagi-san!~" He moaned and Akihiko just smirked. He started to thrust in and out slowly, not wanting to hurt the smaller. He slowly gained speed and was soon pounding into Misaki's tight ass. Misaki was moaning uncontrollably as his mind was lost in the realms of lust and ecstasy. _

_Akihiko seeing this smirked. He brought his hand down to teased the smaller and smirked as he felt him clench down on him. "Misaki's enjoying this isn't he." He teased and Misaki could only blush. Words could not form but a whimper escaped his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to admit it to Akihiko but him being a stubborn tsundere was his biggest problem. Too shy to say how you feel even though you're so desperate to tell him._

_Akihiko knowing this smirked and kissed him as he continued to pound into him. "Misaki I love you." He said as he pulled away. Misaki blushed and wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck trying hide his blush._

_Misaki continued to moan out. The feeling of Akihiko pounding into him was too much for him and gripped Akihiko tightly. _

"_I... I love you...Too..." He moaned and hid his face in the crook of Akihiko's neck. Akihiko grunted happily. Misaki couldn't take the pleasure any longer and with a silent scream he came hard onto both of their chests. Akihiko groaned at the way Misaki's beautiful ass clamped down on him as he came. Giving one last thrust Akihiko came deep inside Misaki, making him moan from being filled to the max. Pulling out Akihiko switched their position and let Misaki lay on top of him as they came down from their high._

_Misaki blushed and cuddled into Akihiko's chest. "I... I love Usagi-san..." He said lightly and hid his face Akihiko's muscular. Akihiko chuckled and hugged him tightly._

"_I love you too Misaki." He said and kissed him sweetly. Pulling the covers over top of them Akihiko, and Misaki fell into a peaceful sleep._

It's about ten in the morning and Ino, Neko, Sofia and Rika are all outside Akihiko's door ready to decorate the house for Akihiko like they planned to since they knew about the engagement. Opening the door silently The four women snuck inside and started to decorate everything and smirked. Ino went into the kitchen and made breakfast for them and smirked. She made Misaki's favorite and when it was finished she placed it on the beautiful set table.

Neko cleaned up the house while Rika and Sofia started to make a card for them. Neko smirked as the house looked beautiful when they were done.

"Ino, Sofia, Rika? Are you guys done with everything?" She asked and went over to them.

"My parts done." Ino said and smirked as she saw her daughter and daughter-in-law make the card.

"Ours is too." Rika said and smirked. She placed it on the set table and Ino turned on some romantic music and lightly knocked on the door hoping Akihiko would already be up.

Akihiko heard the light knock and slowly got up. "Ino, you're here?" He asked and then saw his house. He smiled and then went to get dressed.

"Wake my son up sweetly and then knock open the front door when you're ready for us, but Rika want's a hug before we stand outside for a good hour or two." Ino said and Rika ran up to Akihiko and hugged the big man.

"You and Misa-chan have fun Aki-tan" She said and smirked. She ran down stairs and outside and so did the rest of the women.

Akihiko just smiled and thought. "I have to make this up to them."

Getting dressed he put on his best suit and woke Misaki up sweetly. "Misaki... Misaki wake up love." He said and Misaki opened his eyes slowly.

Misaki smiled slightly when he saw Akihiko waking him up and sat up. "Good morning." He said and smelled food.

"Did you try to cook?" He asked and frowned. Akihiko just chuckled.

"I know better than trying to cook. You mom came and made us breakfast." He said and Misaki smiled. "Now get up and get dressed. I think we should let them eat with us don't you think." He said and Misaki nodded. He got dressed in something nice and comfy.

They both went down stairs and opened the door for the four women and smiled.

"Mom! Aunt Neko! Rika, Sofia!" Misaki said and smiled. They all hugged the small man and Akihiko joined in. "Come on in and come eat with us." He said and they all nodded. They went in and Ino made breakfast for the others.

They all sat down and at the table and ate together. Misaki and Akihiko smiled as they had breakfast with their family.

"Oh Yeah, I don't know if you guys know about this holiday but happy thanksgiving." Ino said and smiled.

"Isn't thanksgiving an american holiday?" Misaki smiled and Ino smiled.

"Yes Misaki-chan. I use to live in America. It's a nice holiday where family gets together on the 4th thursday of every November." Ino said and smiled as she continued to eat her portion.

Everyone smiled and said "Happy thanksgiving"

Ino smiled as they finished and got up. "Well we're going to get going. We have some things we need to do. Happy thanksgiving you two!" Ino said and they all left.

Being left alone after breakfast the two lovers smiled and cuddled up next to each other before falling into a food coma.


End file.
